I Put Poison In Your Drink
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson éponyme de Naomi King, en deux parties, une pour chaque couplet. Kuroko est un serviteur, mais ses maîtres sont un peu particulier. Égal à lui-même il reste inexpressif en toute situation, et rien ne pouvait annoncer un quelconque changement. Et si Kuroko se mettait à sourire? /!\ Attention Univers Alternatif, meurtres /!\
1. Chapter 1

**I put poison in your drink**

**Manga : Kuroko's Basket**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre : Crime, Drama**

**Pairing : Akashi/Kuroko - Kuroko/Kise**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : OOC, meurtre, UA**

_ L'envie m'a prise en cours de philo d'écrire une songfic *quel sérieux, c'est impressionnant!*, j'ai donc rassemblé les miettes d'intelligence qu'il me restait et j'ai pondu ce qui va suivre. Pour que ça colle avec la chanson j'ai dû donner dans un registre moins joyeux que dans mes fictions précédentes ; je n'ai rien contre les personnages, c'était seulement à mes yeux ceux qui correspondaient le plus._

_ La chanson n'est pas de moi et les personnages non plus, on remercie respectivement Naomi King et Fujimaki-sama, l'histoire et l'univers sont miens par contre *alors pas touche*. Je vous encourage bien sûr à aller écouter la chanson en question *«I put poison in your drink» la chanteuse a les cheveux multicolores vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper! Allez aussi écouter ses autres chansons ;)*_

_ Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur votre avis et vos impressions, ça fait très plaisir et je réponds à tout le monde :D_

OoOoO

Je jette un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge qui trône sur la cheminée, déjà 18h10 ! Je m'empresse de ranger chiffons et plumeaux dans un placard dérobé, il faut encore que je ferme les fenêtres et que je me change avant d'accueillir mon maître qui arrive dans dix petites minutes.

Traversant la vaste demeure au pas de course, je clos les fenêtreset tire à-demi les rideaux des chambres et du petit salon. Ma tenue de service est revêtue en quatrième vitesse et ma coiffure est arrangée en descendant les escaliers, l'horloge indique 18h19.

Je prends place à côté des impressionnantes portes en chêne à l'entrée du manoir ancien, ôtant d'un revers de main un faux pli sur ma tenue lorsque le bruit d'une voiture me parvient. Il descend du luxueux véhicule et me rejoins sur le perron.

**Hi Sir, welcome home**

**Come in give me your coat**

«Bienvenue à la maison Akashi-sama», la formule rituelle, accompagnée d'une profonde révérence. Comme toujours je sens son regard se poser sur ma nuque que mes cheveux dévoilent dans cette position, sachant que quand je me relèverai pour le débarrasser de sa veste il regardera face à lui, feignant l'indifférence.

**Please take off your shoes**

**I've cleaned the house for you**

L'habituel bruissement des pas de mon maître trouble le silence religieux du manoir, il aime marcher en chaussettes mais exige de ses employés de porter des chaussures. Sa main effleure tour à tour les boiseries du couloir où est représenté son prestigieux arbre généalogique, le chambranle d'une porte au détour d'un couloir, une table, un vase … Je sais qu'il vérifie mon travail : la moindre trace, le moindre grain de poussière et c'est la sanction assurée.

**Move over the marble**

**It's polished like you asked for**

Il me regarde en dardant le bout de sa langue sur son doigt, puis pose négligemment celui-ci sur la surface du miroir, sachant parfaitement que je n'aurais pas la possibilité de nettoyer cette trace avant le lendemain. Je le suis alors qu'il avance sur le marbre du grand escalier, il se donne des «excuses» pour m'infliger une punition comme souvent et il n'y a aucune possibilité de se plaindre si je veux garder mon travail.

Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de compter le nombre de fois où sa main a «accidentellement» atterri sur le bas de mes reins, où son regard me déshabillait sans pudeur durant mes heures de service, où il m'a observé pendant mes douches et bien plus encore.

**Come to the dining room**

**And I'll serve you your food**

Je le conduis à l'immense salle à manger. Monsieur dîne seul, tôt et en silence. Seuls les bruits de ses couverts et de sa mastication sont audibles, la pendule sonne dans le salon attenant.

Quand son coude pousse négligemment sa serviette au bord de la table, je sais ce qu'il a l'intention de faire : la faire tomber, attendre que je me penche pour la ramasser et me mettre la main aux fesses sans délicatesse aucune. Sauf que cette fois-ci je le devance. Je récupère la serviette juste avant qu'elle ne tombe et la remet à sa place.

Le regard qu'il me lance est peu amène mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, il a déjà trop abusé de moi pour que je le laisse faire son petit manège à chaque fois.

**Well do you like me in my french maid outfit?**

**Do you like me? You're the one who ask for it**

Malgré sa déception de n'avoir pu me toucher selon ses désirs, il esquisse un sourire en appréciant ma tenue de maid. Cette horrible robe noire aux innombrables froufrous blancs et dentelles, le genre de chose qu'on peut voir dans des excès de fanservice de bas étage en à peine plus long, j'ai même l'obligation de porter les bas et la coiffe assortie. C'était une des clauses de notre contrat et j'avais eu la naïveté de penser qu'elle ne s'appliquerait qu'au personnel féminin. J'ai eu du mal à garder mon masque habituel d'indifférence le premier jour de mon service, embarrassé par les regards clairement pervers et désireux qui glissaient sur moi. Et depuis ce temps mon employeur n'a pourtant pas l'air de se lasser de la vue.

**As you shovel down your food I'm smiling**

**You ask why and so I say**

Une légère incompréhension se lit sur son visage, je souris. Il ne m'a jamais connu cette expression, cette lueur satisfaite dans mon regard. Moi je ne vois plus que son verre vide et lui qui suspend son geste, sa main suspendue entre son verre et la fourchette qu'il prévoyait de prendre.

Enfin il me demande la raison de ma joie apparente. Mes lèvres s'étirent encore alors que je réponds.

**I put poison in your drink**

Ses yeux vairons écarquillés, il me fixe, hésitant à me croire. D'un geste mesuré il repousse une mèche rougeoyante qui tombe sur son front.

**I put acid in your apple juice**

Cette fois il ne doute plus, il me regarde avec incrédulité puis la colère prend place sur ses traits. Il se lève brusquement et se jette sur moi, la rage déformant son visage, prêt à me frapper.

Son premier pas est mal assuré, ses jambes tremblent visiblement dans son costume trois pièces de marque. Il s'effondre au second, emportant la nappe dans sa chute en voulant s'y accrocher.

**As you're choking on the brink**

**I've just got one thing to say to you**

Je l'observe, il est là sous mes yeux, convulsant sur le parquet souillé, la bouche ouverte en un cri guttural. Rien n'a plus de valeur pour moi en cet instant que son regard, où dansent et se mêlent terreur et haine. C'est la fin de mon calvaire, de mon humiliation, la fin de son règne. Je tiens enfin ma vengeance ! Il est à mes pieds, impuissant, si faible.

Un frisson me parcourt, remontant ma colonne vertébrale, le sourire sur mon visage s'étire encore un peu plus. Je me sens bien, merveilleusement bien.

Quel tableau magnifique. J'ouvre les lèvres et lui parle une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne puisse plus m'entendre.

**I put poison in your … drink!**

OoOoO

_Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre où je n'ai exploité que la moitié de la chanson. L'autre moitié sera donc le fil conducteur du second chapitre de ce two-shot. J'ai préféré séparer pour plus de compréhension, la chanson étant elle-même en deux parties._

_ Votre avis sur cette première partie? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

I put poison in your drink

**Manga : Kuroko's Basket**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre : Crime, Drama**

**Pairing : Akashi/Kuroko - Kuroko/Kise**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : OOC, meurtre, UA**

* * *

_ Voici la deuxième partie de ce two-shot sur la génialissime chanson de Naomi King. On change de pairing pour un autre un tantinet différent. Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malgré mes négociations acharnées, je n'ai aucun droit de me faire des sous sur leur dos._

_ Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, j'aime beaucoup les personnages que j'utilise, quoi que je leur fasse subir. Pour des besoins de cohérence avec la chanson, Kise sera donc un … travesti *mon cerveau a des idées étranges parfois*_

_ Ayez une pensée pour l'auteur, laissez une review, même courte ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

OoOoO

Le soleil se lève doucement alors que je m'active dans la cuisine ultra-moderne, quelques instants plus tard j'ôte mon tablier et dirige mes pas vers la chambre de ma «maîtresse».

**Hi Ma'am, rise and shine**

**Get up open your eyes**

J'ouvre doucement les rideaux, le soleil inonde la pièce. Kise-sama se retourne pour échapper à la luminosité, grommelant avec la délicatesse d'un ours. Je l'appelle jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux, il se lève et je l'aide à s'habiller, il a encore du mal avec les corsets et soutien-gorge rembourrés.

**I slaved over breakfast**

**And I made all your favourites**

La cuisine embaume le miel et le chocolat, Kise-sama attend que je le serve, il a les yeux brillants d'envie. Il est élégant dans sa longue robe corsetée, ses jambes fines se dessinent dans les plis du vêtement. Sa posture est droite, héritage d'une enfance stricte et d'une dizaine d'années de mannequinat. Il savoure son repas avec des gestes mesurés.

**Well are you loving life with all your money**

**Clearly it has never made you happy**

J'ai pitié de lui, le voir mener une existence aussi vide me donne la nausée. Tout cet argent pour quoi ? Une grande maison, le confort moderne, des domestiques et quoi ? Rien de plus que des apparences, des vautours avides d'héritages, appâtés par l'argent et la renommée. U univers rongé par l'égoïsme et l'avarice.

Mis au ban de la vie sentimentale pour ses «penchants déviants», souriant à tout va pour cacher son mal-être sans pour autant tromper son entourage. J'ai attendu plusieurs années qu'il craque, se laisse aller et pleure franchement. J'aurais pu admirer sa force mentale si elle ne frisait pas autant la peur, car oui c'est bien par peur de faire face qu'il agit ainsi.

C'est vraiment pitoyable.

**As you shovel down your food I'm smiling**

**You ask why and so I say**

Un sourire étire mes lèvres à la vue de son verre vide, il pose sa cuillère sur le bord de son assiette et se tourne vers moi. Lui non plus ne m'a jamais vu sourire, cette fois c'est un sourire résigné, presque triste.

**I put poison in your drink**

Ce n'est pas de la cruauté, c'est de la grandeur d'âme. Je le libère de tout ça, de ce monde qui le détruit à petit feu. Ce n'est pas comme l'autre fois, ce n'est pas une vengeance, je me sens presque coupable d'agir ainsi, mais il n'a jamais rien fait.

**I put acid in your apple juice**

Alors je commence à parler, je lui dis tout. Ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi je l'ai fait, ce qui va se passer. Et il me fixe, incrédule, sa posture n'est plus aussi droite, il perd de sa grâce.

Il pleure. Il pleure et son torse tressaute quand il se met à rire nerveusement. Sa tête se redresse brusquement et son expression a changé. Ses traits sont déformés par le rire sadique qui le secoue, il a l'air fou, il brise l'anse de sa tasse tant il la serre.

Puis il me regarde dans les yeux et se met à me parler avec un timbre grave et d'une froideur que je ne lui aurais pas imaginé. Il me reproche ma naïveté, mon imbécilité, que l'argent fait tout, qu'il rend tout possible et accessible, que l'amitié et l'amour ne sont que des chimères.

**As you're choking on the brink**

Il se lève pour m'intimider, tenter de me faire culpabiliser. Il a beau me dépasser d'une bonne tête et demie, il est à cet instant plus ridicule dans sa robe et ses faux seins que je ne suis impressionné. De toute manière c'est trop tard, mon sourire reprend place sur mon masque d'indifférence, je le regarde s'effondrer à mes pieds.

J'aurais essayé, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, j'ai voulu le sauver et au final sa mort aura été méritée. Je me régale du tableau obscène qu'il m'offre : la bave aux lèvres, agonisant et débraillé.

**I've just got one thing to say to you**

Je m'accroupis et prend une poignée de ses cheveux pour le relever à mon niveau, ses yeux fous me fixent, pleins de haine et de rancœur.

_Ton dernier souvenir, la dernière image qui s'imprimera sur ta rétine, ce sera moi. Moi et mes étranges cheveux bleus. Moi et mon regard dur. Moi et mon sourire._

**I put poison in your … drink!**

OoOoO

* * *

_Ce chapitre est assez étrange je trouve, le changement d'attitude de Kise n'était pas prévu au départ, mais quand j'ai demandé l'avis de mon Champagne-addict, il m'a dit de faire de Kise ce qu'il est devenu. Alors, votre avis ?_


End file.
